


过路人

by HexQ



Category: p2p
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexQ/pseuds/HexQ





	过路人

庞宽骑在男人身上上下来回贯穿着自己，配合着抽插的频率恰当的发出呻吟。男人四十多快五十了，带点力不从心属于人之常情，庞宽理解，却没闲情去同情，掐着嗓子哼哼了几句哥哥老公的浪叫就轻易给对方推到了高潮。这招万试万灵，虽然偶尔屁股会因此挨几个巴掌，身上可能也被掐那么几下，但跟能尽快结束比起来，那些根本不值一提。庞宽喜欢干脆利落的，哪怕狠点儿都无所谓。

很可惜他今天碰上的这个不是，大概是睡过他不止一次，自觉是熟客了吧。老实说庞宽不记得，他接过的客都跟香飘飘似的能绕地球一圈儿了，哪儿能记得每张横看竖看都差不多的脸啊。他讨厌这些自以为的温情关怀和熟稔，什么好好吃饭多穿衣服早睡早起，去你妈的你见过哪个小姐鸭子是一大早起来拉客的？傻逼。

但这也没关系，反正只需要忍受做一场的时间，庞宽在这么短的时间里总还是可以陪着他们演演感情戏粉饰太平，偶尔绷不住了骂骂咧咧几句关你屁事你根本不在乎，欲望上头的男人们也只会都当成是可爱。太可悲了，都是假的。就像他根本没睡满香飘飘那么多的男人一样，不然他还犯得着天天跑出来给人挑猪肉似的捡选自己吗，睡那么多他都该成亿万富翁能躺着混吃等死了吧。

管他呢，指不定香飘飘自己那广告词儿都是骗人的。

庞宽躺在床上，懒洋洋的翻个身点了根烟。他讨厌冬天，可能是去年出门冻死不出门饿死的两难困境给他上了一课，他今年早早在七八月份就报复性的接客。到觉得天冷的时候，他就再不出门儿了，囤了好几箱泡面连根菜叶子都没有，硬是给自己吃出一嘴火泡。但他不在乎，除了倒垃圾和拿补货的泡面快递的时候，顺路碰上了就拎几块钱大白菜，庞宽整个一副死屋里都绝不出去的德性。反正以他这整个手机划拉不出一稳定联系人的不招待见模样，真就是死屋里了也没人发现的了，大概还得等烂出臭味儿了才能惹的警察出来不情不愿的收尸。

还是先活着找一体面点儿的死法再说吧。庞宽的第一根烟快抽完了，他想起一个有点不太一样的客人，是在去年冬天他分文没有，终于决定出门冻死也比就这么蹲着饿死强的时候碰上的，或者说被他强行缠上的。那小眼镜儿，叫什么来着，彭磊？

庞宽以为自己早该忘了，没成想脑子比他还没溜儿，乱七八糟的都存点儿什么呢，活该你活成这样。他边骂自己边爬起来喝了口水又躺下，迷迷糊糊像要再睡过去，做梦似的就又想起来那条小巷子。

彭磊那天加班结束的有点晚，眼看近年关了甭管谁都跟小孩儿放假似的憋着一股浮躁不想干的劲儿。当然科学家除外，科学家那能是人吗，那都是为了他们这个野猴子社会做贡献的，的，的伟人，的仙人。但他彭磊不是，他就一电商企业的小员工，今天临快下班给弄去不知道什么院对接弄了什么东西，反正就折腾到这么会儿了，他现在只想回家关上门躺下。如果能再和喜欢的那女孩儿聊两句就更好了，可能聊着聊着他就能攥着手机睡过去，那肯定梦都是甜的。

不过现实是人姑娘早睡早起，虽然这是他暗恋过的女孩儿里唯一愿意主动跟他说话也真心实意对他好的，但总不可能等他到这会儿吧，这都十一点多了。彭磊叹了口气，闷着个脑袋继续往前走，没料到就撞上个人，还没等他反应呢，哎哟一声倒下了。

碰瓷儿？看着不像啊，得多傻的人才能半夜V领短袖套军大衣在这儿站着等碰瓷儿呢？

“哎你傻愣着干嘛，扶我一把啊。”

彭磊还没想明白地上那人就又嚷嚷开了，看着可能是站了不少会儿，鼻尖通红。而且领子实在低的恰到好处，开的露出来白花花一片胸口没来由就让人更想往里瞟两眼，明明理智上也知道再往下只能是肚子，那能有什么好看的，但心脏偏怦怦跳的不听使唤。再这么着太不像话了，彭磊只能赶紧给那人扽起来，支支吾吾的丢了句对不起啊就想走。

可庞宽却来劲了，也不为别的什么，就是觉得这小眼镜儿好像还挺好玩的。反正出来卖早也不知道要脸除了影响赚钱还能干嘛，庞宽一点心理障碍没有的蹭过去堵到彭磊前头仰着脸看他。

“弄吗？”

他边说边把彭磊的手摁到自己露出来的胸口上，笑着哼哼了一句你真暖和，就边半真半假的开始喘边报价。手活儿最便宜，不过也最没什么意思，给我五十块就行了。口一管呢一般是九十，看你可爱我给你打个折八十吧。要做那就是一百三，加套得再给五十，可别说黑啊，我这都是杜蕾斯的套儿。当然豪华大全套也有，只要你撑得住，手活儿口活儿还是做，随便来几次都行，包套儿，相当于自助餐知道吧，管吃不管拿那种。

“我不……”

彭磊不了个半天也没不出个所以然来，被面前这人刚刚那一套套的报价弄的脑仁儿都嗡嗡。现下这小孩儿一脸狐狸得逞似的笑，还不依不饶的说什么你摸都摸了可不能白嫖啊。也是活见鬼了，他认真使劲想挣脱这小瘦狐狸还不是分分钟的事，可他却又下不去手，越看越觉得小孩儿是饿疯了才想出来这么一馊主意，看着他觉得他可能还算老实干净才缠上来。

想想彭磊就又不忍心了，终于把手从小孩儿胸口抽出来，摸摸索索从兜儿里掏出张一百的塞过去。

“钱你拿着吧，我…我回家了。”

彭磊是真不喜欢跟陌生人打交道，工作耽误一天回家路上还碰上这么一出，他现在只想落荒而逃，权当喂了只流浪猫吧。可庞宽却没打算放过他，动作熟练的过分的解开他的裤子跪下去，含住顶端先舔了一下才对被抵到墙上的彭磊开口。

“急什么啊？就几分钟就能完。哎先说多的我没零钱找啊，就给你存着了，我叫庞宽，你下回从这儿路过我保证还在。”

“不…”

彭磊没能把不用说完庞宽就继续了，他张嘴嗦面条儿似的把彭磊基本还软着的东西全部吃进嘴里，扶着彭磊的腰仰头盯着他，脸上还笑嘻嘻的。彭磊现在已经完全没法儿拒绝了，只能下意识攥紧拳头，闭上眼之前还想了一秒，庞宽是真名吗？

庞宽真的太会了，看着那么小一张嘴却像要把他吸进去似的吞的那么深还包的那么紧。和女孩儿…是这种感觉吗？彭磊脑子里闪了一下那个姑娘跟自己笑的画面，又瞬间被巨大的负罪感淹没不得不睁开眼睛看庞宽。他看着庞宽都这会儿了还是带着点笑，甚至跪在地上还挺着腰磨蹭，突然就有点窝火的摁住了人后脑勺往他嘴里操。

“怎么…怎么这么……你是不是谁都行啊？”

彭磊说完就射在庞宽嘴里，庞宽像被呛到了似的眼睛有点红，没说平常他都是习惯成自然的忍着恶心，跟精密的机器似的算计好什么时候该怎么弄能快点儿结束。毕竟他自己也没当回事儿，归根结底他还是个破破烂烂的人，永远变不成机器，偶尔失控上头这么一回再情有可原不过了。虽然这事儿以前也从来没发生过，虽然刚刚那一下他不是被呛着了是胸口突然被那句话戳的有点疼，但这些都不重要。一百块够他吃好久泡面了，这回知道冷知道饿，知道钱难挣鸡巴难吃，比难吃还糟糕的那种难吃，他绝对会省着抠着花了。

“我，我刚刚不是那意思…”

回过神来的彭磊又开始退缩了，庞宽翻了个白眼嗤笑一声，服务周到的给人舔干净扣好了裤子才站起来，手又暧昧的在彭磊身上乱摸，在彭磊脑子又快烧掉的时候才一脸得意的亮出从他身上搜的烟和火机，自顾自的点上长出了口气。

“德性，弄的我跟女妖精逮唐僧似的。”

庞宽不亲嘴儿，这事儿上他承认自己矫情，而且矫情的全方位公平公正公开。不喜欢的那肯定不亲，想想就太他妈恶心了。可喜欢的，虽然也没那运气碰上，但总之不用想就肯定也还是不亲，他嫌自己脏，含过多少根鸡巴呢这张嘴，他恶心自己。

但彭磊这副德性，这副他也说不好到底算什么样的德性，就激的庞宽有点想张牙舞爪的劲，不管不顾的就想把自己往他没说出口的那词儿上靠给他看，不就是淫下流骚货之类的吗，他又不是没听过，他听的还少吗。干嘛这副真的在乎的模样啊，想说就说不就得了，反正本来也都是事实。干嘛还摆出一副好像被欺负了的脸，眼睛躲躲闪闪的跟真有什么似的。

庞宽烦得慌，突然怦怦怦怦的心跳烦的他直想摔东西。但实在也是穷的什么都不剩了，就只能把自己撞到彭磊嘴唇上，发了狠之后又鬼迷心窍似的温驯的舔了舔，最后在彭磊反应过来之前再顺走一根烟。

“你刚刚是不是想到喜欢的女孩儿了？”

他平常最讨厌聊天，但这会儿既不想走又不想让彭磊再那样开口，干脆就自己先一步控制话题。

“…我不想聊这个。”

这就是有了。庞宽看着彭磊更颓丧几分的低头，就又特别讨人嫌的捧了个笑脸凑过去，说不要就是要，说你肯定还是一雏儿吧，来爸爸教教你。

彭磊皱了皱眉，他该走了，他早就该走了。可是回家他也是一个人，这么一弄那女孩儿肯定已经都睡着了吧。他后知后觉似的掏出来手机看一眼，没有新消息，心情就也说不出是重是轻。庞宽还在边上叨叨呢，什么样的女孩儿啊，你给我说说我好给你分析分析。

“她，她特别好，温柔，靠谱儿，心善，还和我有共同的品味。也不嫌弃我，经常主动跟我说话。”

“那这不就成了吗？”

“你不明白，她不会真的喜欢我的。”

“怎么，因为你大半夜小巷子里跟男妓胡搞啊？放心，这事儿我不告诉她。”

庞宽又笑着开始岔了，彭磊看着觉得心里说不出来的乱，再也待不下去似的准备跑，庞宽又拉住他了，这回递过去个二维码。

“骚一骚呗，还欠你二十块，找不着了多不好。”

都是胡说八道，庞宽明明从来不肯加人微信的。可彭磊却几乎没犹豫的就扫了条好友申请过去，看着那个自称大导演的名字庞宽就又笑了，本来还想看看这人叫什么的，得，这下好，话再出口就只能变成下回找我拍片儿啊？

“淫。”

彭磊像终于松懈下来点儿似的，总算笑着把这词儿说出口。庞宽就也跟着笑，抢下他手里还剩半根的烟，一副心满意足的样子哼着不知道打哪儿来的旋律走人。

还挺好听的。彭磊一路哼哼着回家才发现自己就这么记下了那个旋律，庞宽。

再见面已经是年后了，彭磊其实平常回家不总走那条小巷子，那天是为什么呢，可能太晚了拐错道儿了吧。彭磊看着庞宽裹着高领毛衣站在那，忍不住打趣他这回怎么不穿V领短袖了。庞宽也不恼，还是那副笑嘻嘻的劲，说这不是你给那一百块钱够吃好久泡面了吗，不急着开张，就出来有当无的看看。

“你过年就吃泡面啊？”

庞宽不明白彭磊问这个干嘛，但还是老老实实点头，说我还摆菜叶子跟鸡蛋了呢，特别豪华。可惜那天胃病犯了没吃完，太浪费了。

彭磊没忍住问怎么不回家啊，问完就觉得后悔，庞宽却一点没感觉被冒犯，轻描淡写的说了句被窝就是我家，老躺着腰疼，就又把话给岔过去。弄的彭磊话赶话似的又说了句那我请你吃饭吧。

“不用，折现吧。”

庞宽好像故意要气人似的糟践自己，彭磊配合的抬腿就走，也不管那人在身后喊二十块钱过期不候啊。

……最后就还是又拐了个弯，拎着一提啤酒从便利店转回来。

“喝吧，就这儿，冷风就啤酒，等你胃出血死了我就拿你尸体去捐器官。”

“这么混呢？”

“比不上你。”

最终等最后一罐啤酒罐也被空荡荡的砸到地上的时候也还是没人死，彭磊揉了揉脑袋又掏出一百块塞给庞宽，庞宽这次没急着做什么，反倒像他们俩真是什么朋友了似的，问起了那个姑娘。彭磊支吾了半天才交代那姑娘跟他告白了，但他没答应，他总觉得人家那么好的女孩儿不会真的喜欢他的，他不行。

“哪儿不行？我给你试试，算再折你十块。”

其实刚刚那堆酒就不止十块钱了，庞宽多精啊，他从来不做赔本儿生意。不过一百三拿酒抵十块就别再指望他拿套儿了，反正他今天本来也没带。

等庞宽又口又手着跪那儿给彭磊弄硬，彭磊才算迷迷糊糊意识到要发生什么。庞宽这次比上回还急迫，边一只手绕着圈撸着他边拿嘴含住顶端舔，不时还揉捏照顾一下沉甸甸的阴囊，彭磊确实平常自己解决的少所以存货摸着不轻。最过分的是他看见庞宽用手指头操自己了，含着他的阴茎整个脸到贴着他的胯往里拱，鼻子还一直哼哼着吸气，把堵着嘴都拦不住的呻吟对着他通过呼吸喘出来。

彭磊不想这样的，可庞宽主动骑上来，一只手绕到自己身后扶着他一下下操开自己，还一脸着迷似的问，喜欢吗，舒服吗，甚至还像怕吓到他似的安抚他，说你别看了，怪恶心的吧，你把眼睛闭上吧。彭磊没听话，他就是这么个人，看着弱心里却比谁都混，说他混却又温柔的都有点娘们儿兮兮。他突兀的就攥上庞宽的腰开始自己用力挺胯，操的比庞宽更深更狠，借着要高潮的劲开始胡说八道。别跟别人这样了行吗，给我看过就不要给别人看了。假的吗，所有跟我这些，都是假的吗？

庞宽一句都没答，只叫着刚刚喝酒时候换来的名字，带着哭腔一遍遍的喊他，彭磊，彭磊，彭磊。彭磊之前没做过，但觉得自己应该抽出来，可他还是就这么射在庞宽里面了。庞宽这次没有上回那么周到，做完自己提了裤子就一言不发的走了。彭磊有点担心那样射在里面真的没事吗，打开窗口发了句问候。殊不知庞宽就像癔症了一样，在自己床上努力用手指把彭磊刚刚射进去，现在不断要流出来的精液捅回去，反复播放着这短短一句“没事吗”的语音，没一会儿就叫着彭磊把自己弄到了高潮。他好像哭了，手机屏都花了。床也弄的乱七八糟的，可他今天也不想铺了。他说有事，有事又能怎么办呢，算了吧。最后就调整声音也回了条语音过去，我能有什么事儿啊，困了，睡觉了。

第三次正经遇见庞宽还是在那条小巷子里，总是那条小巷子里。彭磊都要怀疑这是不是科学家们说的宇宙奇点还是什么东西了，不然为什么总是在这儿也只能是在这儿呢。

他之前在livehouse和庞宽打过一次照面，下意识躲着所有熟人，就也没去认庞宽。庞宽倒是很理解，他和彭磊本来就只有嫖客跟男妓这么一层关系，出了那点儿特定的环境，彭磊不想跟他有瓜葛是理所当然。反正论看不上他这事儿，他自己才是头一号，什么时候又能轮上彭磊了呢。

庞宽记得那天醒了之后看到彭磊在微信里问他，你干嘛非得干这个啊，你肯定能干好多别的事儿，你肯定有更好的选择的。可他是怎么回的呢，他说这样不愁吃喝，给钱办事儿，不用多应酬，这就是最好的选择。彭磊就没再回了。

这会儿彭磊看着庞宽，明明开春了还裹着挺厚一身，怕冷的不行的模样，干嘛还偏得在这条两面透风的小巷子里待着呢。他余光瞥到了一些别的男孩儿女孩儿，本来就和女朋友，对，那个女孩儿已经变成他女朋友了，可他们今天闹脾气了，为了他已经记不得是什么的事。庞宽在这群人里还是笑嘻嘻的，他总是这样像冷着脸但你凑近了一瞧就是笑嘻嘻。分明也没看过多少，却让彭磊总觉得像看了很久一样，忍不住就要当真。可他又不能，当真了他心里只会更不舒服。

庞宽这会儿就完全又不像那么精了，一点儿没看出来彭磊心情不好似的，还是拿平常那套瞎撩。他问他想我了啊，想看吗，想摸吗，要操吗？彭磊本来就烦着，点了烟一声不吭有零有整的掏过去一百三怼了句你自己动。他看见庞宽僵了一下，说之前那个太粗暴了我这还疼着呢，一下子分不清是不是玩笑，慌慌张张的摆手，只觉得一瞬间好像看到了庞宽要哭的表情。可庞宽却变本加厉的缠上来，不死不休似的要，弄的他就更烦躁。

“你要非弄就弄别说是我让的。”

说完庞宽骑上去他就后悔了，男孩儿碎在他怀里，别说是做爱，实在是连叫卖淫都勉强。他像把自己钉在绞刑架上，像突然爱上彭磊受不了被他抛弃似的，说你真不想那就不弄了，你别烦我啊，我胡闹呢，你下回真不想就抱抱我吧。

彭磊立刻就抱住庞宽，小声说了句没不想。也不知道是谁牵连着谁，两具身体羊癫疯似的搂成一体颤抖。彭磊已经想就这么结束了，可庞宽突然就又笑了，好像刚才一切都是彭磊的幻觉，就连他现在眼里的水汽都也只是月光。

“你到底要什么啊？你要爱吗？”

彭磊终于把一直憋着的担心问出来了，虽然他还是说不好自己担心的到底是什么。可庞宽却只一个劲笑着摇头。

“我不要，没有人会真的爱我。我…我也不需要，不需要。”

庞宽叫的很好听，庞宽总是叫的很好听。彭磊最后被他缴械，可来不及看清楚庞宽到底有没有到，男孩儿就溜了个没影儿。他说滚蛋滚蛋回家睡觉去，明天你还上班儿呢，跟我这儿瞎闹。彭磊不知道他住哪儿，被手机消息的震动分了心，再抬头就已经不知道往哪儿追了。

半夜彭磊醒了，他搂着他的女孩儿，准确说应该是老婆，小心的把胳膊抽出来去了个厕所，结果硬是被凉气逼走了睡意，摸了摸暖气才发现可能是没看到告示赶上什么检修半夜给停了。没办法，他只能裹上层毯子顺便就点了根烟去到阳台上。他突然就想起来那个怕冷的小狐狸了，庞宽。

他过的还好吗？这会儿不会又傻乎乎的站在小巷子里吧，那得冻坏了。彭磊想着，鬼使神差的就戳开了那个许久没联系，由于本来就看不到朋友圈，都不知道对方有没有把他给拉黑的微信。

然后彭磊回头看了一眼，他老婆还躺在床上，好像也感觉到有点冷似的缩了缩脖子。

算了。

他重新收起手机，烟盒里仅剩三根的烟也已经抽到最后一根，彭磊只抽了一半就掐灭了，又等了会儿散了阵烟味儿就扔了毯子重新钻回床上，搂着女孩儿把两个人裹好。

“嗯？你干嘛去了呀？”

女孩儿被他吵醒了，软乎乎的在他下巴上蹭了个吻。她是真的很温柔，很爱他，一直都这么好。

“没干嘛，上厕所呢，发现暖气停了。”

“我说怎么越睡越冷，那我得把你抱紧点儿。”

“嗯，睡吧。再闹过会儿该睡不着了。”

“睡不着就闹你。”

女孩儿看着像会撒娇，其实彭磊知道这都是她在惯着他。果不其然眼皮都睁不开的女孩儿迷糊着又补了一句我爱你，他就边小声骂不害臊边笑着说我也是了。

该睡了。用两根半烟怀念一个过路人，够了。


End file.
